Until Death Do Us Part Sort Of
by CourtnayPond
Summary: A little FanFic about the gender bent Adventure Time. It's based around the relationship between Fionna the Human and Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Let me know what you think in your reviews!


"Fionna!" Marshall Lee called out as he grabbed her arm, "Don't leave yet. We've barely even started..." Marshall pulled her close and traced her lips with his cold fingers.  
"Marshall..." She whispered against them, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled herself closer to him.  
"Fi!" He yelled, and she pulled back away from him, he sounded strange, almost like...  
"Fionna, girl, you better be outta that bed!" He yelled in Cakes voice.  
"What the flip?" She yelled. She tried to turn away but instead found herself in her bed, curled up in a tangle of sheets.  
"What the flip indeed!" Cake was standing at the foot of her bed.  
"What time is it?" She yawned sleepily.  
"About eleven, I swear girl, ever since you turned sixteen, you've been sleeping in an extra hour every week."  
"And since then, you've been trying to wake me up an hour earlier every week", she tossed a pillow at Cake and threw off her sheets in a huff.  
"Don't you even start girl", she snapped, "Now get yo' butt downstairs, I made you bacon pancakes."  
Fionna brushed her teeth and sat down at the table while Cake set a plate full of pancakes down in front of her. She ate the first mouthful, but after that just poked at them with her fork.  
"What's wrong girl, you've barely touched your bacon pancakes", Cake said, as she scarfed down her second plate.  
"Nothing Cake... I- I just had a weird dream. That's all..."  
"Marshall Lee!" Cake yelled and jumped up out of her seat.  
"What?! How the flip did you even know that?!"  
"What? No, I meant Marshall Lee!" She pointed out of the window, "Wait? Did you have a dream about Marshall?!" She squeaked.  
"No.. I just, uh..."  
"We'll be talkin' about this later girl, right now we have company".  
There was a soft knock at the door and Cake raced to open it.  
"'Sup Cake", Marshall nodded as he invited himself in, he flopped down on the couch and set his umbrella on the floor. "Hey Fi!" He called through the kitchen doorway.  
"Hey Marshall", she called back, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. She wanted so badly just to go upstairs to get dressed, but she'd have to walk out in front of Marshall in her pajamas. She took a look down at herself, her dark blue short-short with a big satin bow on the back and a singlet that was two sizes too small, yeah, that wont attract his attention at all. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, she walked as quickly as she could, without looking odd, and began to climb up the ladder to her bedroom. She thought she'd made it home-free, but about halfway up the ladder she head Marshall wolf-whistle. She stopped and spun her torso around to face him so she could spit out some smart remark but saw Cake had already got to him, she had her arm wrapped around his eyes like a blindfold and was squirting him in the face with a spray bottle with the other hand.  
Fionna giggled and hurried up the ladder, she threw on her skirt, shirt and socks, but instead of wearing her hat, she'd decided to let her hair hang down to her waist in a braid, she knew Marshall liked it better that way.  
She climbed back down the ladder and Marshall Lee was still sitting on the lounge, only Cake wasn't attached to him anymore, "Hey, where's Cake?"  
"I don't know, she left muttering something about stupid kids and half eaten pancakes", he shrugged.  
"Oh. So, what're you doing here?"  
"Ouch! No need to be so cold!" He clutched his chest and floated up so his face was at her level but he was still laying down, "I just wanted to know if you were up for video games? At my place though, Bmo's still there."  
"Sure! Just let my get my bag and leave a note for Cake, okay?"  
"Cool." Marshall floated alongside Fionna, the shade of his umbrella covering them both, they got there and quickly set up two nests of pillows and blankets on Marshall's lounge and bowls of miscellaneous red foods to share while Bmo set himself up on the table.  
"You know Fi, I've kinda missed this", he said afer a few minutes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just the two of us, you know? Hangin' out", he smiled. She cocked her head and stared at him, he was never like this, sentimental and sweet, that just wasn't his style. He turned to look at her, "What?" he opened his mouth, "Do I have something in my teeth?" His long forked tongue slithered out and he bared his fangs, she punched him in the arm, that's more like it, say something sweet and then ruin it. She went back to the game. But she noticed Marshall had shuffled a little closer. And so had she.


End file.
